


худшее знакомство года

by evil_thing



Category: Angdreville | ADV, DICKIDS, Indigo Music, Khh, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyung Kink, KPOP-AUFEST, M/M, Sharing a Bed, dancing au, Усон достанет и мёртвого, Хонвон школьник, ауфест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Если бы Хонвон заполнял какую-нибудь анкету и там бы был пункт “худшее знакомство года”, он бы, не задумываясь, вписал в эту графу “Чон, мать его, Усон”для команды TVN на kpop-AU фест 2016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	худшее знакомство года

Если бы Хонвон заполнял какую-нибудь анкету и там бы был пункт “худшее знакомство года”, он бы, не задумываясь, вписал в эту графу “Чон, мать его, Усон”.  
Нет сомнений, Усон очень прикольный и интересный, у него куча крутых знакомств и первое время всё это подхватывает Хонвона как ураганом, закручивает в бесконечную череду встреч, тусовок где-то или у кого-то, пьянок, баттлов, мастер-классов и каких-то бесконечных долбанутых приключений. Ныряя во всё это с головой, Хонвон выбирается только через несколько недель и обнаруживает долги по учёбе, телефон, забитый непонятными номерами, пару десятков новых подписок в инстаграме, порядком похудевший баланс на карте и душевные такие синяки под глазами. Он запирается в своей крошечной квартирке, выпрашивает у одноклассников задания и конспекты и честно ботанит дня два или три, почти не поднимая головы. Впереди вторая половина выпускного класса и, несмотря на то, что Хонвону почти совсем наплевать на результаты, хоть как-то доучиться надо. Хотя бы потому, что он обещал больше не расстраивать маму, которая, кажется, всё ещё не оправилась от его бегства из дома. И тайком от отца шлёт ему каждый месяц “на карманные расходы”.  
Хонвон любит маму.

Он уже почти начинает получать мазохистское удовольствие от учёбы, когда наступает вечер пятницы и телефон снова разрывается от входящих сообщений – Усон зовёт навстречу новым подвигам. Убирая звук на минимум, Хонвон пытается не поддаваться. Но Усон коварен и через сорок минут уже ломится в его дверь.

 **Уходи** , – пишет ему в мессенджер Хонвон. – **Мне нужно учиться!**

 **Да ты там уже неделю сидишь, чувак!** – отвечает Усон. – **У тебя уже жопа, наверное, квадратная. И голова тоже!**

Хонвон терпит.

**Вылезай, блин, оттуда! Я отведу тебя в отпадное место!!!**

Держаться.

**Давай, охрененно будет**

Держаться.

**Придут парни из Ритм Пауэр! Где ты ещё на них попялишься?**

Терпеть.

**У тебя десять минут на сборы**

Когда-нибудь ему надоест.

**Я могу продолжать долго. Не зря же притащился сюда))))))**

Хонвон вздыхает.

– И почему я не выключил телефон? – спрашивает он вместо приветствия.

– Потому что, если бы ты посмел, я бы вынес тебе дверь, – лыбится Усон, протискиваясь в квартиру.

Он, если уж на то пошло, тот ещё скелет и об дверь, разве что, размазался бы, но Хонвон молчит. Усон по-хозяйски оглядывается вокруг и морщит нос.

– Выглядишь, конечно, на редкость погано. Ты вообще на солнце когда был в последний раз?

– Как будто сейчас на улице день, – фыркает Хонвон.

– Вали давай в душ, – машет руками Усон, выпихивая его. – А я пока подберу тебе наименее позорный прикид.

И Хонвон хочет было возмутиться, но вспоминает, что спорить с этим парнем бесполезно.

*******

Вечер и правда грозится войти в список легендарных. Хонвон знакомится с командами и танцорами, на которых раньше только на ютубе или в инсте пялился по ночам. Вспоминает, за что восхищается Усоном, – тот выходит на фристайл баттл, добирается до полуфинала, разрывая противников на ошмётки, и там ломает зубы о какого-то приезжего динозавра, которого Хонвон, к своему стыду, не знает. Они много пьют, много курят и очень много дэнсят, а потом, когда в середине ночи Хонвон вызывает себе такси, Усон просто запихивается в него следом.

– Я заплачу, – говорит он с таким видом, как будто это можно считать поводом напроситься в гости.

Но не выкидывать же его из машины. Хоть у Хонвона и полуторная кровать. А у Усона кошмарно острые локти и колени. Всё просто: до Хонвона ехать минут двадцать, а Усон живёт в спальном районе на отшибе и добираться к нему охренеть можно.

По его словам, по крайней мере.

Через пару недель Хонвон мрачно прикидывает, что проще: избавиться от Усона в его жизни или купить футон. Второй вариант, почему-то, нравится ему больше. Хоть он этого никогда и не сделает.

*******

В августе Усон едет в танцевальный лагерь, на который Хонвон пока может только облизываться, и возвращается оттуда ещё более охрененным с новой кучей крутых знакомых и приятелей. Хонвон всё это время скучает как скотина и с той же интенсивностью завидует. От совсем уж нечего делать и с приближением нового сезона они возобновляют тренировки своей школьной крю, и как никогда ясно Хонвон осознаёт, что понтов и выпендрёжа там куда больше, чем толку. Это порядком раздражает. Он вообще довольно раздражительный парень. При следующей встрече советуется с Усоном, спрашивает, не стоит ли ему сменить команду. Тот отвлекается от ковыряния в своём куксу и называет Хонвона идиотом. Никто не мешает ему ходить на классы к паре крутых преподов, а параллельно нахаляву тренить со своей командой. И пусть он уже начинает их перерастать, почесать чсв никогда не бывает лишним. К тому же халявный зал! На этих словах Усон от излишней эмоциональности роняет лапшу на стол и, ничуть не смущаясь, снова подцепляет её палочками. А вот когда Хонвон сдаст все экзамены, тогда можно будет подумать о чём-нибудь ещё.

Усон, конечно, прав. Хоть и раздражает тоже. Но Хонвон правда очень соскучился и зовёт его к себе переночевать.

Тот, видимо, тоже соскучился, потому что приходит с пивом, а ночью лезет обниматься и слюнявит Хонвону шею. И фиг его поймёшь, осознанно или во сне. Это, вроде как, по-гейски и, вроде как, фу. Но уже на следующий день, вспоминая об этом в душе, Хонвон немного, буквально на несколько мгновений, но ловит волну возбуждения. Этого, блин, ещё не хватало.

*******

С началом учёбы они видятся реже, и Хонвон даже немного этому рад: оставаясь ночевать, Усон продолжает тискать его во сне, а он всё ещё не разобрался, как к этому относиться. Особенно учитывая нюанс в виде зубной щётки Усона в его ванной. И пижамы Усона в его ящике для белья. Которую он иногда даже стирает. Про кружку Усона можно даже не упоминать.

С началом учёбы Хонвон погружается в школьные будни и всё, что было летом, немного отходит на второй план. Одноклассники, учителя, хвосты с прошлого семестра, домашка, столовские обеды, девчонки в укороченных юбках, мерзкая как столетний зомби химичка, которая снова обещает испортить всем жизнь, – всё это наваливается внезапно и требует почти сто процентов времени, мыслей и сил. И Хонвону даже немного жаль, что эта кутерьма начинается в последний раз.

Из новой квартиры добираться до школы слишком далеко, чтобы ходить пешком, но слишком близко, чтобы тратиться на автобус. Прикинув все за и против, Хонвон за бесценок берёт у знакомого немного потрёпанный самокат. Когда Усон видит его на нём первый раз, то ржёт почти до слёз. Доказывать ему что-то бесполезно, и Хонвон бесится молча. Ему самому нравится и самокат, и кататься на нём, и вовсе он не считает, что выглядит при этом как кретин. Это Усон сейчас выглядит как кретин, если не хочет признать очевидную пользу и удобство девайса. Возможно, он просто завидует. Но втащить ему хочется всё равно.

Вероятно из-за того, что Хонвон всё меньше времени проводит с Усоном, тот постепенно заводит себе нового любимца, которого подобрал в танцевальном лагере. Парнишка старше Усона на год, Хонвона, соответственно, на четыре, но выглядит как их младший брат. Какой-то несуразно угловатый и правда крошечный. Но как он фигачит хаус – это же охренеть можно. Он и его упоротая крю, которая одновременно похожа на растаманов и на плохих парней с района. Хонвон не фанат этого стиля, ему по душе более жёсткие, но не может не признать, что они хороши.

В инстаграме Усона появляется всё больше фоток и видео с этим Докваном и, иногда, его Холмсами. Хонвон листает их на уроках, ставит лайки, смеётся над какими-то откровенными глупостями – он рад, что Усон нашёл себе приятелей, с которыми можно позависать. Но спустя пару недель, каждая новая публикация делает Хонвона всё более мрачным – ему начинает казаться, что Усон отдалился уже слишком и можно бы и притормозить. Зубная щётка Усона, как обещание чего-то вечного, всё ещё стоит в стаканчике в ванной, и когда тот предлагает очередной ночной поход в клуб, Хонвон соглашается без сомнений. Они отрываются как во времена лучших летних тусовок, и по венам ебашит адреналин, заставляя тело двигаться само собой, не советуясь с головой. Хонвон танцует как в последний раз в жизни, получая непередаваемый кайф. На следующий день мышцы будут ныть, как пить дать, а к воскресенью лестницы станут для Хонвона непреодолимой преградой, но этой ночью всё может гореть огнём.

И совсем уж неожиданно для себя Хонвон выясняет, как именно Усон относится ко всей этой гейской фигне. Оказывается, что напрямую. Иначе не зажимал бы какого-то парнишку в тёмном углу. Узнать их почти невозможно, но этот длинный костлявый силуэт Хонвон определит из тысячи.

Увиденное его одновременно шокирует, радует, будоражит и злит. На такси он сбегает один и втихаря.

*******

В следующий раз Усон нарисовывается на его пороге поздним вечером среды, пьяный почти в слюнищи. Он мямлит, что до своего дома не доберётся, и просит не бросать на произвол судьбы.

– Выглядишь ты, конечно, на редкость погано, – фыркает Хонвон, который уже четыре месяца как мечтает вернуть эту фразу автору и запихивает его в душ.

Тот, словно так себе Афродита, появляется из ванной спустя долгих полчаса, благоухающий Хонвоновым любимым гелем для душа, и сразу лезет к нему под одеяло, заключая в свои горячие влажные объятия. Хонвон не может выбрать, злиться ему или умиляться от этих пьяных нежностей, и просто терпит, пока Усон не ослабляет хватку, засыпая. Откатывая его в сторону, потому что жарко всё-таки, Хонвон на какую-то долю секунды улыбается. А поймав себя на этом, задерживает руку на плече Усона. Потом ведёт ею к вороту футболки. Обводит линию подбородка, подушечкой большого пальца трогает губы. Он охреневает от того, что делает, и от собственной смелости. Но Усон, если не мучается бессонницей, спит крепко, особенно когда выпил. Хонвон трогает его ещё. За лицо, грудь, руки. Осмелев окончательно, забирается ладонью под футболку и гладит тёплый живот. Останавливается только тогда, когда понимает, что начинает возбуждаться.

Утром Усон просыпается помятым, как и всегда с похмелья, бормочет что-то, что можно с натяжкой принять за благодарность, наскоро умывается и сваливает, пока Хонвон собирается в школу. Тот только качает головой ему вслед и, схватив самокат, вылетает на урок, к которому и так уже опаздывает.

Охренительные новости поджидают Хонвона во второй половине дня – по дороге на тренировку по крампу он получает сообщение, от которого всё холодеет внутри.

**Мне, кстати, понравилось. Можешь делать так почаще**

И он не идиот, можно не спрашивать, что это там такое Усон имеет ввиду. Но очень хочется! Хонвон тихо паникует, надеясь, что никто из окружающих не спросит, в чём дело, и на всякий случай не отвечает Усону ничего. Целые сутки ничего. Всё это время продолжая паниковать где-то на фоне. Следующим вечером он решает, что он мужик и отправляет Усону какую-то фигню, игнорируя предыдущее сообщение в переписке, и предлагает встретиться. Тот занят, но разговор всё равно завязывается. Как будто и не было ничего. При встрече, которая всё-таки случается через несколько дней, тоже удаётся избежать неловких моментов и вопросов. Как и при следующей, и следующей за ней. Хонвон испытывает одновременно облегчение и разочарование и не очень понимает, как вообще это может сочетаться.

*******

Всё идёт довольно ровно, до тех пор пока после очередного видео с Докваном, которое Усон комментирует весьма двусмысленно, с явным подкатом, у Хонвона вдруг не срывает гайки. Он пишет что-то довольно грубое, потом огрызается на каждое сообщение Усона и динамит его два или три дня подряд. Почему-то Усон не шлёт его нахер, а терпеливо дожидается пятницы и заваливается в гости с целой упаковкой пива. Хонвон на автомате собирается не впустить его, но уже сам устал от собственной глупости. Натянутый поначалу разговор уже ко второй банке становится проще. Усон не выясняет отношения, а общается с ним, как всегда, и это неожиданно приятно. Они смотрят видосы, много смеются, курят в форточку на кухне и спать ложатся в обнимку. Усон долго возится, устраиваясь, дрыгает своими длинными руками и ногами, а когда Хонвон уже проваливается в дрёму, то снова чувствует губы на своей шее. Он слабо улыбается и лежит тихо. Но Усон не останавливается: целует ещё и ещё, пробегает пальцами от локтя к плечу, сжимая его, ёрзает там сзади. Хонвон почему-то пугается и начинает напрягаться. Он терпит несколько секунд, а потом с языка само по себе слетает злое:

\- Что, мелкий хён тебе не даёт, да?

Усон вздрагивает у него за спиной. А потом лениво, кажется, даже с улыбкой тянет:

\- Вот до чего же ты пиздюк. Маленький, ревнивый пиздюк.

И перехватывает Хонвона за горло. Тот после своей, отвратительной со всех ракурсов, реплики ждёт чего угодно, вплоть до удара по зубам, но к происходящему оказывается не готов. Сжимая пальцы, контролируя доступ кислорода к горящим Хонвоновым лёгким, Усон второй рукой лезет к нему в штаны. И тот почти готов хныкать, что “нет, хён, пожалуйста, не надо”, и просить прощения за свои слова. Но он, во-первых, не может выдавить ни звука. А во-вторых, “да, хён, пожалуйста, продолжай”.

Ему стыдно, страшно, ужасно неловко и не очень-то удобно на протяжении всего процесса. И это всё не лучший фон для того, чтобы первый раз кончить с парнем, который тебе, вроде как, нравится. Но Хонвон кончает так ярко, как никогда до этого. Чуть не умирает сразу после и всё-таки просит прощения, когда удаётся отдышаться. Усон мстительно вытирает руку о его простыню и отвечает, что вот когда Хонвон наконец повзрослеет и перестанет нести столько херни, тогда они ещё раз вернутся к этой теме.

Хонвон молча вздыхает и обещает себе разобраться с тем, что у Усона входит в понятие “херня”. И что постарается следить за тем, что говорит.

А уже проваливаясь в сон, добавляет к обещаниям, что однажды трахнет Усона. И желательно не один раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Хонвон вырос и я больше не верю, что у него есть шансы трахнуть Усона хд  
> но тогда всё казалось возможным) тем более, что школьной версии Хонвона вообще не вредно мечтать


End file.
